Nora & Tyler Love Story Chapter 2
by woslie
Summary: This is chapter 2 of Nora and Tyler Love Story, it's xtremely helpful to read the first one first, then this one. Please read and review.


Chapter 2 of Nora & Tyler Love Story

_**Few Weeks after Getting Back Together**_

"Hey Ty!" Nora shouted above the chatter of the hall way. Jumping up and down so Ty could see her.

"Nora, hey!" Tyler saw her, jumping up and down, really quite excited to see her.

They ran to homeroom together. They sat in their desks as their teacher took attendance.

"Tyler guess what?" Nora said as they walked out of the room.

"What?" He giggled a little, and gave her a good morning kiss.

"I got in!" She was so excited, that she hugged Tyler so had that his face turned blue.

"That's awesome!" He hugged her right back and kissed her. "This…This, this is great! When do we celebrate?"

"You two, I suggest that you get to class before it is your next one starts." A sharp voice disciplined them.

"Yes, Director Gordon," Tyler and Nora said in unison.

"Very well, hurry up then." Director Gordon continued, motioning them to go to class.

They rushed to class, slipping in unnoticed. Lucy saw them and whispered to Nora, "Hey girl what's up?"

"Luce, I got in!" Nora whispered back.

The teacher saw the three of them, Nora, Lucy and Tyler smiling at each other. She gave them a stern glance, and they were serious. The teacher thought to herself, _I don't remember seeing them before now, oh well._

The next few classes seemed to drag on, while Nora and Tyler waited to talk about it. Finally, it was a lunch, the one hour period where they could talk about it and not get in trouble.

"Well this is amazing Nora!" Tyler congratulated her as he kissed her.

"Thanks!" Nora enjoyed basking in all this attention, she was truly happy. She had Ty back and by her side, she had gotten into the dance company, and her mom was happy too!

"Where is it?" Tyler asked with joy.

"New York City," Nora answered until now she hadn't realized what that meant.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what about us?" Tyler was now seriously concerned, Nora was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, and she was leaving for New York City after the end of the year?!

"We could try a long distance relationship?" She suggested meekly.

"No, Nora. I want you; I don't want to be with you if I can't see you and be near you."

"Ty, look I love you too, but this is my dream!" Nora knew, that she felt the same way, but she also knew that she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her dream.

"You, you are just like Brett!" Tyler started to raise his voice.

"How so, how I am just like Brett?" Nora shouted, hurt that he could even make that connection.

"He used Miles' music, and then signed with out him! And you told him that you wouldn't do that, and here you are doing exactly like that!" Tyler screamed at her.

"It's not the same!"

"How's it not?"

"I don't know."

"I helped you with your auditioning piece; I was your lead male. I was half that piece! Just like Miles' was half of Brett's career! Then you sign without me! You used me to get to your dream, just like Brett used Miles' to get to his! And I can't believe that I'm still here, trying to make you understand. Cuz, obviously you don't want me! We practically broke up a few weeks ago. Then you sign without me, then… what's next Nora? You gonna date other men? Well you already did, so I guess the thing that I'm worried that's going to happen next, is that when I say I love you, you just gonna stand there! Ain't that right, in fact lets try that right now!" Tyler took a breath, "Nora, I love you."

"That's not fair Tyler!" Nora shouted.

"You always say that Nora! So guess what? Life isn't fair! In case you hadn't noticed, I don't even know my real parents! And you, and you," Tyler couldn't finish his sentence, he just ran away from Nora, and ran into Miles.

"Whoa, Ty you okay?" Miles asked.

"Man, heck no! She did the same thing Brett did, she signed without me!" Ty screamed.

"Don't worry, she won't leave without you. Plus it can't be that far away," Miles tried to find the silver lining.

"Oh yeah? New York City, how would feel if Lucy ran off to NYC!?" Ty started to tear. He pushed them back, guys didn't cry. In the distance he could hear Nora crying for him to come back. "I can't stay here, I'm going back to public school!"

"Wait Ty!" Miles called after him.

"Um, Director Gordon?" Tyler knocked on the wooden door.

"Yes come in Tyler," She said.

Tyler sat down in one of the two chairs that faced Director Gordon.

"Yes," She prompted.

"Right, I was wondering if I could transfer back to my old school."

"But Tyler you are an excellent student here, why would you want to go back?"

"Can I or no?" Tyler became impatient.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"Nothing, now can I or no?"

"It's Nora isn't it? I knew that you two would be trouble for each other. Tsk."

"Please Director Gordon."

"No I'm afraid not, you can't switch back.

Tyler got out of seat so fast that he tipped over the chair, he rushed out of the office so fast, that he ran into Nora.

"Just the person I wanted to see," He grunted annoyed.

"Oh come on Ty," She pleaded with him once again.

"Don't you call me Ty! You lost that privilege!" He yelled.

"You two, in here now," Director Gordon said, disturbed by the noise.

The pair rolled their eyes, but obediently walked in, and sat down.

"Now, what's going on?" Director Gordon asked.

They didn't answer, unwilling to let her help.

"Tyler, Nora!" She called them to attention, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I got into the dance company." Nora started off.

"Congratulations Nora, then what seems to be the problem?"

"_He_ called me BRETT!" She screamed.

Director Gordon got up and shut the door, quickly telling her secretary to hold calls and leave them be.

"But Brett is an excellent student here." Director Gordon just didn't understand.

"Yeah, but he referred to the part where Brett used Miles and signed without Miles."

"Well it's true! You signed without me! I helped you get into the company I was half that piece! Without me you probably wouldn't have gotten in the company! I changed it to the dance that got you in the company, and then you signed without me!" Tyler spoke for the first time, although it wasn't really speaking it was more of yelling.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Director Gordon said calmly.

"Yeah!"

"Let's see here, Nora where is the company?"

"NYC."

"Hm, long distance relationship?"

"I already suggested that and he dissed it."

"Hm, I see."

A long silence drifted into the conversation, when the bell rung loudly. Nora and Tyler got up to go to their next class.

"You two are staying right here until you can figure it out, I shall leave you. Call me if you need a spokesperson." She directed, and walked out to the hall.

They just stared at each other, each refusing to apologize first.

"Listen, Tyler. Please try to understand." Nora started.

"Understand what? How you used me, and you're gonna dump me just like Brett? Huh, understand what? What would you like me to understand, princess, mighty queen dancer of the world?" He mocked at the end.

"What I want you to understand that this decision wasn't easy for me either, but I worked it out."

"HOW?" Tyler was really mad.

"The company wants to put me through Dance College first."

"That's just great, more time away from you! Well, actually that might be needed at this moment!"

"Tyler, how can you say that? I thought that you loved me!"

"I do, but I also thought that you thought that love came first and then career. Maybe I can't hear as well, or maybe I can't trust you to stay true to anything!"

"Yes you can! Tyler I'm the girl that you've been going out with!"

"I don't think I can trust that statement either considering that you, just left me for some other three timer!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It's not easy being me!"

"Yeah cuz you got to know both your parents, and never even saw a gun pointed at your head!"

"Not fair."

"Oh yeah? Well you won't to know what else isn't fair? Is that you can parade around so freakin happy when you stepped on me to get there!"  
"I'M SORRY, OK?" Nora screamed, by now the entire school was trying to look through the window to see what was going on.

"NO, NOT OKAY!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Nora, you won't be able to do this for the rest of your life! It's one thing to be a dance teacher cuz you're paid to be stepped on, but it's another thing to be your boyfriend and half of what got you into the company."

"Yeah, maybe so but I'm the only one here with talent, which is why they signed me not you!"

"Fine, maybe so! But I still was half the piece, the piece that they loved so much! I gave you the moves, I gave you everything!"

_**Fight still unresolved Nora goes off to Dance College: Now at College**_

"Class, we're going to start this class with hip-hop style." The teacher's voice boomed throughout the studio.

_Great, Tyler style of dancing._ She sighed; her heart still ached at the mention of anything Tyler related. The class started, and everyone was doing fine until they tried a combination. Nora slipped and the entire class burst out laughing. _Maybe he was right, maybe it is harder, maybe he had the talent, and I was only along for the ride._ She knew that wasn't right because _she_ had gotten into the company, and not him.

_**Later**_

_How come I still can't get this combination?_ She asked herself as she slipped again.

"Nora!" Someone called her, from outside the studio.

"Coming!" She got up and ran to the door.

"I see that you haven't been doing very well in this particular section of this class, even though this was the style of your piece?"

"Yes sir."

"So I've taken the liberty to hire you a dance tutor of the name Tyler Gaige, he has recently joined the company."

"Sir, is there anyone else adequate?"

"No, and never question me again."


End file.
